wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
San Carlos de Bariloche
Bariloche 2.jpg Bariloche 1.jpg bariloche 3.jpg Introduction The picturesque city of San Carlos de Bariloche is located in Northern Patagonia, in what is known as the Argentinian Lake District. It sits on the shores of Lago Nahuel Huapi, and the area is dotted with lakes, as well as surrounded by the mountains of the Andes. The city is often used as a base to explore Parque Nacional Nahuel Huapi, the first National Park in Argentina. Location 41˚09'S 71˚18'W San Carlos de Bariloche is set on the Southeastern shores of Lago Nahuel Huapi. Weather Bariloche has a cool temperate climate with dry, windy summers and rainy winters. Generally speaking, the summer season (mid-December to early March) is characterized by long stretches of windy, sunny weather, with pleasant afternoons (18°C to 26°C) and cold nights (2°C to 9°C). Fall brings colder temperatures in March, then stormier weather in April and May. By mid-May the first snows fall, and winter lasts until early September, bringing stormy weather with mixed precipitation (snow, rain, sleet), occasional snowstorms and highs between 0°C and 12°C, lows between -12°C and 4°C. Spring is very windy and variable; temperatures may reach 25°C in October and then plummet to -6°C following a late-season snowfall. On average, there are a handful of snowy days between 5 cm and 15 cm (2 in to 6 in) every year, and many more days with mixed precipitation. However, there have been extreme snow events in the past that have brought well over a foot of snow to the entire city, and well over a meter in some higher areas. Getting There & Away San Carlos de Bariloche is served by an airport 15 kilometres East of town, which has regular flights from Buenos Aires on Aerolíneas Argentinas, Austral Líneas Aéreas, LADE and LAN Argentina. LAN Chile also flies from Santiago and Puerto Montt, while Sky Airline flies from Santiago. Austral Líneas Aéreas also flies to El Calafate, Trelew and Esquel. The bus station is 3 kilometres East of town, and destinations include Buenos Aires (19 - 22 hours), Puerto Madryn (13 - 14 hours), Villa la Angostura (1 hour), Esquel (5 hours), Puerto Madryn (13 hours), San Martín de los Andes (4 hours), Río Gallegos and El Calafate. Although Río Gallegos and El Calafate involve a change in buses and overnight at Comodoro Rivadavia. Buses also go to Osorno (5 hours) and Puerto Montt (7 hours) across the border. Tren Patagónico departs for Viedma on the Atlantic coast. Accommodation The top of the range place to stay is the Llao Llao which is on the Western outskirts of town on the banks of Lago Moreno Oeste. Next to the Llao Llao is Tunquelén, which is by Lago Nahuel Huapi. Edelweiss and Cristal are both in the town itself, and are much closer to various amenities. Art lovers may want to check out the new El Casco Art Hotel, midway from town to the Llao Llao. Out on Lago Nahuel Huapi is Isla Victoria, where you can also stay at Hostería Isla Victoria. A great hotel alternative is a fully furnished apartment with Rentas Bariloche. Category:Argentina Category:Patagonia Category:Río Negro Category:San Carlos de Bariloche Category:Argentine Lake District